


Ready, Set, Go!

by CauseForConcern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseForConcern/pseuds/CauseForConcern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't find Lexa after the battle of Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was running through Tondc after the mountain had fallen to their army. Everything had happened so fast she could barely keep up. There were so many dead, so many injured and some who would never recover from the horror that had happened within the mountain. She had remembered entering the mountain at Lexa's side and fighting with her army until they had come to an impasse, Clarke would lead her people to find the 47 and Bellamy while Lexa would go to the Grounder army and ready them for the final push. There were no words spoken between them at that time just one passing look. Lexa's green eyes met hers and she needed the Commander to be okay after this. That was the last time she had seen Lexa.

Clarke had been attending to some of the Grounders outside the mountain when she received the news. Lexa had been seriously injured in the final push and her guards had dragged her out quite some time ago and returned with her to Tondc to reach Nyko her healer. She froze in that moment and all she could think about was the moment that she had shared with the Commander before the battle. She had said she wasn't ready yet but now what if they didn't get any more time. What if Lexa died? The only thought she could process and put into action was run. So she did as fast as she could to Tondc. She ran as fast as she could throughout the village until she reached the tent she knew to be Lexa's. She stopped right outside the door because she knew once that she entered whatever had happened would be real. Lexa could be dead and it would be too late. 

She pushed the flap back and saw Lexa. She was sitting upon the war table she had removed her armor and shirt. She sat with Nyko attempting to put a few stitches into the place where her shoulder met her chest, it looked like someone had ran a sword through her. He was doing a poor job. Lexa saw her enter and gestured for Nyko to move aside and Clarke took his place. He quietly left to stand guard out front. Clarke continued to tend to the Commander. 

There were no words that passed between them for a long time. The silence was comfortable as she finished the final touches to her work. Clarke had been so afraid that Lexa was going to die that now that she sat in front of her in nothing but her pants and the binding around her chest she wasn't sure what to do. So instead of talking she stood in front of the Commander who sat atop the table. She pushed her way to stand in between Lexa's legs and she laid her head upon Lexa's good shoulder. She felt Lexa's arm come up around her to hold her close. She could feel her warmth and it was comforting. There was only one thing she could think to say as she pulled her head up to look into Lexa's eyes. 

"I'm ready, now." Clarke muttered and pulled the Commander in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sometimes had trouble connecting Lexa to being the Grounder Commander. All other Grounders she knew had tattoos and brands all along their body and she hadn't seen any mark on Lexa's skin. That was until she had found herself laying naked in the Commander's bed after Mount Weather. She had stitched up the Commander and had kissed her. That kiss had led to them both laying naked and sated under the furs of Lexa's bed. Lexa had succumbed to sleep a little while ago between her and Clarke's love making and the injury she had suffered, she had been exhausted. 

Lexa lay on her stomach, her head turned towards Clarke. Clarke unable to sleep lay on her side inspecting all that was Lexa. Clarke saw the tribal tattoo's weave around Lexa's back along her spine. It wrapped up and over her shoulders to her upper arms. They seemed to be everywhere along her back, arms, and from what she had seen even some on her stomach. Then she started to see all the burn marks along her skin for her significant kills she had made, there were too many to count. Lexa in this moment looked to be the Grounder she truly was and that only made her more attractive. 

Clarke picked up her hand and starting tracing the letters on Lexa's ribs that had been tattooed there in her native tongue. There were six letters spaced closely together in the midst of all the other ink that had been inscribed onto her lover's skin. There was one lone brand right under these letters. It left Clarke wondering what it could represent. 

"Costia. The tattoo you keep running your hand over, it is her name. The brand underneath represents her death. She may not have died by my hand but it is because of me that she was killed." Lexa said quietly keeping her eyes shut. Lexa's hand moved from under her pillow to touch a strand of blonde hair. 

Clarke didn't know what to say so she rolled closer and placed a small kiss upon her naked shoulder and then rolled back unto her side. She continued moving her hand along Lexa's back. 

"I just didn't realize you had any tattoos." Clarke mused. 

"It is tradition among my people to receive their first tattoo after we complete our training as a second. I had many more placed along my back as I moved through the ranks of warriors, more after the spirit of the Commander was seen inside me, one after uniting the twelve clans, and my final tattoo after Costia was killed. It has been over a year since I received my last one but tomorrow I will have to put this victory to my skin. It is tradition." Lexa said quietly.

Clarke shouldn't have been surprised at how gentle Lexa was once she was naked. Finn had been her first and they had only consummated their love once but he had been rough and moved fast. He had moved above her as if they only had a few seconds. Where as Lexa was gentle never doing something without looking into Clarke's eyes for silent permission. Lexa touched her as if they had thousands of years ahead of them. Every move she made was slow but confident. Lexa knew how to pleasure a woman and that made Clarke curious as to how many people had been taken to her Commander's bed. A slight ping of jealousy coursed through her at the thought of others being in Lexa's bed as well as a moment of anxiety. 

"I can almost hear your thoughts Clarke, please enlighten me." Lexa's eyes were still closed and Clarke should have been surprised but she wasn't. She didn't know when it had happened but Lexa seemed to know her better than Clarke knew herself. 

"I only slept with Finn once." Clarke quickly blurted then turned a deep shade of crimson. This made Lexa open her eyes. Her dark green eyes seemed to see right through her. Lexa shifted silently moving to a sitting position keeping a thin fur to her chest. 

"I needed to know that in this moment, why?" Lexa did not seem to be upset but curious. 

"I didn't mean for that to come out. I was just thinking about how you could probably tell how inexperienced I was and you knew exactly how to touch me and what to do." Clarke was starting to regret saying anything. 

"Do not worry over such trivial things Clarke." Lexa sighed, started to lower herself carefully back the bed before Clarke stopped her movements with a hand to her arm. 

"I need to know something. It won't change anything but a part of me needs to know Lexa, how many have you been with?" Clarke was just as surprised as Lexa when she asked this. She honestly didn't think she would ask but somehow it had slipped out. 

"Sometimes there are things we think we need to know that will ultimately cause us pain. In this moment after what we just shared it is not something I want to hurt you with." Lexa was trying to protect her heart and that warmed Clarke in unexplainable ways but only made Clarke more curious. 

"I need to know for me. I have been honest with you and I need it to go both ways." Clarke asked trying to make Lexa understand. 

"Okay, there have been many but no men, only women. I have never been attracted to a male nor would I chance being with child. It is an honor to share a Commander's bed. There were many before Costia and have been a few after. Physical pleasure is not a foreign to our people." Lexa said calmly, trying to gauge Clarke's reaction to her revelation. 

Clarke had been expecting this answer and it caused her stomach to bunch into knots. Thinking about anyone touching Lexa made her want to empty her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be this hurt but for some reason it caused her great pain. 

"Clarke, look at me." Lexa pleaded. Placing her bronze hands on Clarke's trying to get her blue eyes to look up. 

"There may have been others but I have only shared my heart with one other. That is so much harder for me than to share my body." Lexa pleaded as green eyes met blue. 

This warmed Clarke's heart. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous. Hearing Lexa make these confessions warmed her heart and allowed that feeling to wash out any negative thoughts she still had. 

"I'm sorry. I know that there would have been others, I expected it, I just didn't know how it would make me feel." Clarke began. 

"That is the past and this is today. Do not let what was hurt what is now." Lexa said carefully. Which made Clarke laugh even now Lexa could turn something like this into a life lesson. 

"You're right, I am just being silly about this." Clarke smiled and let out a laugh. 

All talk after that replaced with action as Clarke pulled Lexa, carefully, to rest her body atop hers. Feeling Lexa's bare skin against hers made her start to feel the need settling low in her abdomen. 

"If it changes anything Clarke, you are the last I hope to share my body and heart with." Lexa confessed and with that Clarke pulled her into a searing kiss. Everything else started to fade around them.


End file.
